


New Soul

by 1989slayrry



Series: Louis and Harry's adventures with Ponpon [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baker! Harry, Bakery, Coffee Shop, Dogs, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Golden Retriever, I love you guys, I think that's pretty much it, M/M, Sweet, a bit of ziam here, blind! louis, enjoy, flowerchild! harry, giggles, i dont know what to tag ugh, larry stylinson - Freeform, niall is hungry, oh and there's flowers, okay, park, ponpon - Freeform, pure fluff, so much it hurts, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2731607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1989slayrry/pseuds/1989slayrry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ponpon meets a new friend. He may or may not be jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Soul

**Author's Note:**

> you can still add to this collection just ask me on me tumblr: westshitlarry  
> hope your enjoying this as much as i enjoy writing these short stories.  
> enjoy! love ya!

 

Louis wakes up.

He wakes up with the sound of commotion coming outside their bedroom, Ponpon’s barking surprisingly dominant and angry. Ponpon is never angry unless he’s being beaten. _Oh, shit._

He quickly stood up out of his bed, unaware and certainly will not care if he bumps on the wall or trip on the floor, he’s got to get out and check out Ponpon to see if he’s okay. “Ponpon, buddy, what’s happening?” he cries as he knelt to the floor, extending his arms and waiting for the Golden haired dog to come straddle him. Instead, he feels a new skin, smooth and short and long. He hears an unfamiliar smell, Liam, Zayn, Niall, and Harry giggling. He welcomes the new dog nonetheless, cooing and petting him until they say the dog’s name.

“His name is Weenie!” Niall pipes in. Weenie’s a dachshund who’s an addition to Liam and Zayn’s flat. Harry picked Louis up from the floor after playing with Weenie, now understanding Ponpon’s plea.

“Love, Ponpon feels rejected.” Harry informs him. They’re all gathered together in Louis and Harry’s table, catching up at each other with dogs bickering in the background. Harry doesn’t mind, it’s just that Ponpon gets jealous and gets _really noisy_ around dogs that he doesn’t know yet. But minutes later Ponpon was quiet, Harry finding him tucked under their bed with Weenie on his side. “How about we walk him later at night, let’s shop for Weenie first, yeah?” he asks him.

“No, Lou, it’s okay if we’re just going to shop on our own. It is our dog, so, I guess that’s appropriate.” Liam offers. He rolls his eyes and walked straight to their bathroom, grabbed his (or Harry’s) coat, his beanie (he’s not sure if it’s his beanie or Harry’s either), and came back at them. “Let’s go, Ponpon needs to walk anyways. Like, now. And he’s running out food. Haz, our baby’s running out of food.” He reaches for Harry’s hand, but failing so he heard Niall giggling. “Aye, mate I’m not the one with the flower crown.” “Oh, sorry, Ni. Let’s go, though. All of us.” “I’m not going, you grabbed Niall.” Harry said, trying to be sad but can clearly hear the fondness on his tone. Louis then drops Niall’s hand, walked over to where he thinks Harry is (stupid pair of eyes doesn’t work so he have to guess the whole time god dammit) and stretching his hands up to where he can reach their hair. He felt the flower touching his fingertips, smiling because he finally walked towards _his boy_ , and smiles and reaches closer to Harry. He knows they’re making goo-goo eyes but he could care less. “Alright, let’s go out before you start a fucking porno there.” Liam comments and with that they head off with their dogs on their leash.

~*~

They walked for twenty minutes or so until they reached the pet shop, Ponpon and Weenie constantly barking at each other and playing and running around. They sucked a whole lot amount of energy from their parents (“Yes, Harry, we are their parents.” “Lou, love, I think you love Ponpon more than you love me.” “Whatever, shitface.”), so they decided on walking across the street to go to a coffee shop in front of the pet shop.

“God, I’m _starving._ ” Niall said, already sticking his face on the glass where the shop places their cakes and pastries. “Shut up, Niall. You just ate our entire food stock.” Harry shoves Niall at that, taking a mental note that they need to do the groceries soon. Zayn, Liam, and Louis are waiting outside, occupying two of the tables for all of them to fit in. Harry and Niall came back with a waiter handing out éclairs, strawberry cheesecake, chocolate mousse, apple pie, and iced coffees. Harry came back later, with tea and banana cream pie for him and Louis to share. They enjoyed the lovely break, Ponpon and Weenie quiet and peaceful under the tables. Niall paid (Yes, he can pay, he got that trust fund from his grandfather and just wastes it with food, really.) and they crossed the street to finally shop for their pets.

~*~

Harry senses something.

He guesses that Ponpon’s a jealous cutie, constantly whining and barking and wiggling since Weenie arrived at their flat. So while they shop for Weenie, Harry asked Louis if he could get out and walk Ponpon for a while.

“Hazza, you don’t have to ask me that. Of course you can. Just be careful, yeah? If Ponpon gets naughty on the way come back here.”

“Yeah, okay. Bye.” He kissed Louis’s temple, places his flower crown on Louis, and went outside to walk Ponpon.

Ponpon wasn’t hard to take care of. Since the first day Harry laid his eyes on Louis, Ponpon was there, guiding him and sometimes stopping so that Louis can catch up. Louis thought that Ponpon’s tired because clearly stopped and sat down, big eyes looking at the curly lad standing not too far away from them. Louis became concerned when Ponpon didn’t bark or whine or wiggle his tail. “Ponpon, baby, what’s wrong?” he asked the dog, completely quiet on his side. Louis kneeled beside him, patting his head and cooing him until he finally realized that Harry’s standing in front of Ponpon, awed by how silky and how well Ponpon was treated. Harry was so awkward back then (until now), words stumbling out of his mouth and shyly asking Louis, “C-can I touch him?” smiling warmly at Louis. Ponpon was basically the reason they met; if it weren’t for his irresistible cuteness and his gold, warm coat hugging him.

Today with Weenie is different, though, with all the toughness he’s showing around Zayn and Liam’s dog. He sees that Louis got attached to Weenie instantly, with all that petite charm the dachshund has been carrying around him. He wants to be the center of attraction again; but now Ponpon can’t be that with another dog trying to impress the boys.

Harry understands Ponpon, that’s why he tries to give all of his attention to him while Louis’s busy being excited to a new dog.

They came back a moment later, Zayn, Liam, Niall, and Louis carrying bags and dog food for Ponpon and Weenie. When Louis heard Ponpon’s bark, he immediately kneeled down on the ground and waits for Ponpon to give him a hug, licking his face wet and sloppy and just _loving._ “Ponpon, love, don’t be jealous with Weenie, okay?” Louis tries to tell him, but he sure as hell he won’t understand what he’s saying. Who cares anyways, Ponpon can understand Louis way more than the others, so Louis’s sure he picked it up. “Okay, let’s go. We can drop these on the flat and we’ll be walking Ponpon to the park.” Harry said, and led the way with Ponpon on his right side and Louis on the left.

~*~

Ponpon is happy.

Ponpon is happy with his parents (“Harry, accept the fact that you’re Papa and I’m Daddy.” “Love, I think Ponpon just sees us as his masters.” “It’s final I hate you.”) and the love that he’s been receiving from Harry and Louis. Except that he’s scared he’ll lose both of them especially Louis– who’s practically with Louis for a really long time. He’s glad he was chosen to be Louis’s aid, because he’s more than happy to guide a boy like Louis. But the thing is, he’s scared. He’s scared that Louis and Harry might replace him. He scared that maybe Weenie the dachshund will take over his position as Louis and Harry’s baby. Ponpon is happy, he’s just scared.

By the time Weenie was sleeping, Ponpon dragged a pillow from his place and tucked it beside Weenie, leaving him and the other Lads in their flat. Harry started putting a leash on him, and waits for the flower crown Harry’s going to give him. Ponpon loves flowers; he just doesn’t know that he can’t chase the flower crown above his head no matter what he does.

The three of them walked together in the park, Ponpon close to Louis, hearing his parents’ conversation and just guiding them where to go.

“I told you, Lou. He’s just jealous. That’s why he was acting like that earlier.”

“Yes Harold, thank you for pointing that. Are you going to tell me ‘I told you so’ also?” He sighs, stopping to face Harry. Harry chuckled, pulling Louis close to him, his lips reaching to Louis’s. It was sweet, and slow, and full of love that Ponpon can almost feel it.

Ponpon is happy, as long as he got Louis and Harry with him.


End file.
